Blaze Fenix OTK
Blaze Fenix OTK focusing on using the effect of "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" to wipe all of your opponent's Life Points in one turn. Materials Necessary for Executing the OTK * Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird (in Extra Deck) * Elemental HERO Avian (in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Elemental HERO Clayman (in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Elemental HERO Bubbleman (in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Cyber Valley (or any other Machine-Type monsters, in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Volcanic Shell (or any other Pyro-Type monsters, in hand, Deck, or Graveyard) * Fusion Gate (in hand or on the field) * Chain Material (face-down on the field) * Elemental HERO Electrum (in Extra Deck) * Elemental HERO The Shining (in Extra Deck, if necessary) OTK Execution First, make sure you have as many cards as possible on the field, and leave your Monster Zones as empty as possible. You also need to have "Chain Material" Set in the Spell/Trap Card Zone and Fusion Gate in your hand or on the field. 1. Activate "Fusion Gate", then activate "Chain Material". 2. Banish "Cyber Valley" and "Volcanic Shell" to Fusion Summon "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and activate its effect. 3. Banish another "Cyber Valley" and the "Blaze Fenix" you control to Fusion Summon another "Blaze Fenix", and activate its effect. Repeat this step until you run out of "Blaze Fenix" in your Extra Deck. 4. After this, you will have at least 2 "Blaze Fenix" in your banished zone, along with other Fusion Material Monsters used. Banish "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Clayman", and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Electrum", and activate its effect to return all banished monsters to the Deck. 5. Repeat step 2-4 until your opponent runs out of Life Points. 6. In case you need to extend the loop, before Summoning your 3rd "Electrum", you can Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO The Shining" by banishing the 2 "Electrum" you control, then Fusion Summon your 3rd "Electrum" to recycle your banished "Electrum". 7. You can also Fusion Summon another "Elemental HERO The Shining" by banishing "The Shining" and "Electrum" you control, so that you can recycle both monsters the next time you Fusion Summon "Electrum". 8. A useful tip is to add Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon to your deck for Rainbow Neos, which can get rid of your opponent's spell and trap cards. Useful Tips for OTK Execution * In order for this OTK to succeed, you must ensure that your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards are unable to interrupt the process. You can use "Mystical Space Typhoon" or "Dust Tornado" for this task, and in case of Dust Tornado, it can Set your "Chain Material" during your opponent's turn so that you can immediately activate it during your next turn. * If you can successfully activate "Bubble Illusion" (while you control face-up "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"), this OTK can be performed even during your very first turn. * "Fusion Gate" can be searched via "Terraforming", while "Chain Material" can be searched via "A Cat of Ill Omen". Adding many Draw-based Spell/Trap Cards and/or "Morphing Jar" can also help. * Can be combined with the Gustav Max OTK. Category:Deck Type